Caffeine is the world's most commonly consumed psychoactive compound. Caffeine is recognized to have a wide array of physiological and pharmacological effects that include mental stimulation and wakefulness, sustainment of intellectual activity, increased cardiovascular endurance, and increased metabolic function. Therapeutically, caffeine is employed as an analgesic and a mild diuretic.
Generally, caffeine is administered orally. However, oral administration of caffeine has a number of limitations. For example, caffeine has an intensely bitter taste and is often unpalatable unless heavily masked with often-undesired sweeteners and other additives in a significant amount of fluid. Alternative methods of administration have emerged, but also have their limits.
Consequently, there exists a need for a method to deliver caffeine.